Biblioteca
by 39medalla
Summary: Yumeko y Suzui se quedaron hasta tarde en la biblioteca para estudiar durante la temporada de exámenes, o al menos ese era el plan.


**Biblioteca.**

**.-.-.-.**

**Esto es un simple y puro Lemon sin trama, así que leer bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**.-.-.-.**

Quedarse hasta tarde después de la escuela era común para Suzui, al no ser bueno en las apuestas se dedico lo mejor que pudo en los estudios, manteniendo un promedio de C y B.

Y ya que era temporada de exámenes para Suzui significaba quedarse hasta tarde en la biblioteca estudiando, pero esta vez era completamente diferente, ya que normalmente era él solo, a veces algunos alumnos que iban a perder el tiempo, o mascotas escondidas de los demás alumnos.

Pero esta vez no estaba solo, Yumeko había llegado no hace mucho, después de haber estado apostando en el casino, y ahora se encontraba sentada al lado de él, leyendo su libro de idioma extranjero.

Suzui sonrió con agradecimiento, desde que Yumeko entro a su vida lo único que había hecho fue impulsarlo a seguir adelante, a ser más fuerte, a tener confianza en sí mismo.

Suzui durante todo ese momento había fijado su mirada en Yumeko, que al darse cuenta le sonrió, las mejillas de Suzui se volvieron rojas de vergüenza, Yumeko siempre tenía ese don de avergonzarlo cuando quería.

Yumeko se acercó un poco a él y con voz suave pregunto; -¿Quieres follar?-, en otro momento esto hubiera hecho que Suzui se desplomara en el piso de golpe, pero esto era común en su relación.

No era la primera vez que Yumeko le pedía tener sexo, no era la primera vez que tenían intimidad en la escuela, y no sería la última vez que tendrían intimidad en la biblioteca.

Yumeko tomo la mano de Suzui y corrieron entre los libreros, hasta llegar a la parte más apartada de esta, siempre que hacían este tipo de cosas, venían a este lugar ya que era más oscuro y apartado.

Suzui tomo de los hombros a Yumeko y la lleva hasta la pared de espaldas a él, Yumeko rio suavemente mientras sentía las manos de Suzui soltar sus hombros, y buscar sus pechos por debajo de ambas camisas que normalmente utilizaba, cuando lo encontró se percató que todavía estaba el sostén de por medio, pero rápidamente y con un fuerte tirón los libero.

Yumeko lanzo un pequeño gemido de dolor,-¡Lo… lo siento-, Dijo rápidamente Suzui mientras retiraba su mano, pero Yumeko lo detuvo, -Estoy bien… simplemente ten más cuidado-, Suzui asintió mientras retomaba su labor de masajear los pechos de Yumeko, degustando con la suavidad de estos.

Masajeo de forma suave y cariñosa ambos senos, dándoles suaves apretones, tirando de ellos y jugando con ambos pezones que no tardaron en ponerse duros como diamantes.

-Suzui… mas… por favor-, Suplico Yumeko entre sus ahogados gemidos de placer, Suzui entonces libero sus senos y procedió a bajar sus medias y bragas en un suave movimiento, revelando su sexo ya húmedo.

Suzui no tardo en hundir su lengua en lo más profundo del sexo de Yumeko degustando su dulce sabor. Yumeko logro cubrir su boca con sus manos, para evitar que un fuerte gemido escapara de ella, ya que Suzui no perdió tiempo en lamer, chupar y morder el clítoris de Yumeko golpeándolo con olas de placer.

-¡Suzui!-, Grito Yumekoya sin poderse contenermás gemidos, sus piernas temblaron en anticipación con lo que venía, pero de repente Suzui se detuvo, lo que sorprendió un poco a Yumeko.

-¿Por qué te detienes?-, Pregunto Yumeko con una voz ligeramente moleste, de repente Suzui se pego a ella y Yumeko pronto entendió el porqué.

-Oh, ya no puedes aguantar más Suzui-, Menciono Yumeko en medio de suaves risas, Suzui se pego mas a ella, su excitación le dolía, podía sentirla apresada en medio de sus pantalones a punto de estallar.

Yumeko en cambio se tomo su tiempo para desabrochar su pantalón, y bajar lentamente el cierre de este.

Cuando por fin su miembro fue liberado Yumeko procedió a acariciarlo de forma suave y cariñosa, Suzui sentía que en cualquier momento iba a correrse, y era algo que quería evitar antes de tiempo, Suzui entonces comenzó a frotar su miembro contra la vagina de Yumeko, lubricándola con su esencia.

Ya estando preparado Suzui miro a Yumeko directamente a los ojos, buscando su aprobación para entrar en ella, en respuesta Yumeko le sonrió y Suzui como siempre hacia, y con súbito impulso se adentro en ella.

Yumeko grito de emoción al sentirlo dentro de ella, se quedaron quietos por un momento disfrutando de la dulce conexión, antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas en un vaivén.

Las estocadas de Suzui eran profundas, golpeando el interior de Yumeko que ya hace rato había dejado de intentar ahogar sus gemidos y estos sonaban fuertemente en la biblioteca.

Cuando ambos estuvieron cerca del final, las caderas de ambos se movieron a un ritmo más frenético, jadeaban fuertemente, sus cuerpos empapados de sudor, sus esencias mescladas en una.

Estuvieron así por casi unos 10 minutos, cuando estuvieron cerca del final, sus caderas aumentaron la velocidad, el movimiento fue rápido y profundo, se volvió frenético y con una última estocada, Suzui libero su semilla dentro de Yumeko, con un último gemido de placer Yumeko sintió como la semilla de Suzui se mesclaba con su propia esencia que se deslizaba por sus piernas.

Estaban jadeando, sudando y ambos con espasmos de .sus orgasmos; -Lo siento… Yumeko no pude contenerme… tú podrías…-, Pero Yumeko lo detuvo plantando un suave beso, en sus labios, -Esta bien Suzui, hoy es un día seguro-, Ambos soltaron una suave risita, después de un momento se ayudaron mutuamente a arreglar sus ropas, las bragas y medias de Yumeko guardadas en su maletín ya que se habían empapado de la esencia de Yumeko y Suzui.

A esta hora ya no había nadie en la escuela, y las luces de la calle ya se habían encendido, caminaron tomados de la mano, de forma tranquila y en silencio hasta que Yumeko hablo;

-Suzui ya es muy tarde para que vuelvas a tu casa-, Suzui no se había dado cuenta, posiblemente ya no había trasporte que lo pudiera llevar hasta su hogar, y se imagino que tendría que caminar hasta este, pero de nuevo la voz de Yumeko rompió su pensamiento.

-En ese caso ¿Te gustaría quedarte a dormir conmigo?-, Yumeko sonrió de esa forma que solía hacer cuando había una gran apuesta en la mesa, -Claro que si Yumeko-, Respondió Suzui con una sonrisa, mientras apretaba con un poco mas de fuerza la mano de Yumeko.


End file.
